North Hudson Regional Fire and Rescue (New Jersey)
Department Profile The North Hudson Regional Fire and Rescue Department (NHRFR) is comprised of the following units: * 14 Firehouses * 6 Engine Companies (1, 3, 4, 5, 9, 13) * 4 Ladder Companies (1, 3, 4, 5) ** 3x 100' tractor-drawn aerials ** 1x 95' mid-mount platform * 4 Squad Companies (1, 2, 7, 10) * 1 Rescue Company * 3 Battalions * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) * 1 Safety / Mask Service Unit 'History' North Hudson serves five municipalities and was formed in 1999 through the amalgamation of the following fire services: *Guttenburg Fire Department *North Bergen Fire Department *Union City Fire Department *Weehawken Fire Department *West New York Fire Department 'Former Firehouses / Companies' 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. '1st Battalion' 'Engine 1' - 917 Paterson Plank Road, North Bergen : Engine 1 - 2012 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#25440-01) 'Engine 3' - 1900 Willow Avenue, Weehawken :Engine 3 ' - 2008 Pierce Impel (1750/500/42' SkyBoom) (Ex-Squad 7) :'Marine Unit 3 (Support Unit) '- 1994 International box truck :'Marine Unit 4 (Support Unit) - 1991 Chevrolet Trailblazer 'Engine 4 / Deputy 1' - 541 29th Street, Union City :Engine 4 ' - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#28149-02) :'Deputy 1 '- 2013 Ford Explorer :'Ladder 2 (Spare) - 2005 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' tractor drawn aerial) :Squad 20 (Spare) - 1993 E-One (1750/500) (Ex- West New York Fire Department) (Ex-Squad 7, Squad 10, Squad 1, Engine 8) :Battalion 4 (Spare) - 2002 Ford Explorer (Ex-Battalion 2) :Deputy 2 (Spare) - 2004 Chevrolet Trailblazer (Ex-Battalion 3) 'Squad 2 / Ladder 1 / Battalion 1' - 1600 New York Avenue, Union City :Squad 2 - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) :Ladder 1 '- 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :'Battalion 1 - 2013 Ford Explorer :Engine 14 (Spare) - 2008 Pierce Impel (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 5, Engine 3) :Ladder 6 (Spare)' '- 2002 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 4) Marine Division - Lincoln Harbor Yacht Club, Weehawken :Marine Unit 1 - 2014 MetalCraft Marine FireStorm 36 39' (4700/-) :Marine Unit 2 ''- 2012 Boston Whaler 27' (1000-) '2nd Battalion' 'Engine 5''' - 4610 Park Avenue, Weehawken :Engine 5 - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#28149-01) :Rescue 3 (Support Unit) - 1994 International 4700 / Industrial Truck Body 'Squad 1 / Rescue 1 / Battalion 2' - 4300 Kennedy Boulevard, Union City :Squad 1 '- 2019 Ferrara Cinder (1500/500) :'Rescue 1 - 2002 Pierce Enforcer walk-around :Battalion 2 '- 2013 Ford Explorer :'Rescue 2 (UASI/Collapse Rescue Unit) ' - 2006 Spartan / Rescue 1 walk-around 'Squad 7 / Fire Headquarters - 11 Port Imperial Boulevard, West New York :Squad 7 ' - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/300/100' rear-mount) (SN#31984) :'Field Communications Unit 1 ' - 2010 International/Pierce :'USAR Collapse Rescue Shoring Unit - 2013 Peterbilt / LDV : Engine 15 (Spare) - 1988 Pierce Arrow (1250/?) (Ex-Clark Fire Department) : Engine 16 '''(Spare) - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 5, Squad 1) : '''Battalion 5 (Spare) - 2002 Ford Explorer (Ex-Battalion 1) 'Tower Ladder 3' - 4911 Broadway, West New York :Tower Ladder 3 ' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/95' mid-mount platform) (SN#28282) '3rd Battalion 'Engine 9 / Battalion 3' - 6237 Kennedy Boulevard, North Bergen :Engine 9 ' - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#28149-03) :'Battalion 3 - 2016 Ford Explorer 'Engine 13' - 7507 Hudson Avenue, North Bergen :Engine 13 ' - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#28149-04) :'Engine 18 (Spare) - 1994 E-One Sentry (1500/500) (Ex-Ocean Beach Fire Company No. 3) 'Squad 10' - 6510 Hudson Avenue, West New York : Squad 10 ' - 2012 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#25440-02) 'Ladder 4 - 428 60th Street, West New York : Ladder 4 ' - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#31983) 'Ladder 5 - 8311 Kennedy Boulevard, North Bergen :Ladder 5 - 2005 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) 'Safety / Mask Service Unit 1' - 6801 Madison Street, Guttenberg : Safety/Mask Service Unit 1 - 2011 GMC / Cliffside Body On Order : Ferrara Igniter rescue (ordered December 2019) Retired Apparatus :2001 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (2000/950/50A)) (SN#J-46968) (Ex-Voorhees Fire Department (New Jersey)) (Ex Squad 10) (Sold to Michiana Shores Fire Department) :1995 Simon-Duplex/Baker/Saulsbury (1500/250/75' mid-mount) (Ex-Secaucus Fire Department) (Ex Tower 6) :1995 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear mount) (Ex Ladder 3) (Ex Weehawken Fire Department) :1995 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) (Ex Engine 4) (Ex Weehawken Fire Department) :1994 Seagrave pumper (?/?/?' boom) :1992 HME / Grumman pumper (1050/750) (Ex Engine 14) :1992 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/750) (Ex Engine 13) (Ex North Bergen Fire Department) :1992 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/750) (Ex Engine 1) (Ex North Bergen Fire Department) :1991 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/500) (Ex Engine 9) :1990 Seagrave (1250/300/100' rear mount) (Ex Ladder 7) (Ex Weehawken Fire Department) :1989 Mack CF / Ward 79 pumper (1500/500) (Ex Engine 5) (Ex Union City Fire Department (New Jersey)) :1988 Spartan / Grumman / Squrt (1250/500/50/50' TSQ) (Ex Squad 7) (Ex North Bergen Fire Department) :1987 Mack MC / Saulsbury heavy rescue (Ex-Secaucus Fire Department) :1986 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor drawn aerial) (Ex Truck 1) :1985 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor drawn aerial) (Ex Truck 4) :1985 Mack CF pumper (1500/500) (Ex Union City Fire Department (New Jersey)) (Sold to Jersey City Fire Department) :1984 Mack MC pumper (1500/600) (SN#MC686F15-1155) (Ex Squad 7, Ex Engine 16) (Ex Guttenberg Fire Department (New Jersey) :1980 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex Truck 7) :1980 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear mount) (Ex Guttenberg Fire Department (New Jersey)) :1973 Seagrave / 1990 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor drawn aerial) (Ex Ladder 6) (Ex Union City Fire Department (New Jersey)) :1973 Seagrave / 1990 Seagrave / 2001 NHRFR shops pumper (1500/-) (ex Union City Fire Department (New Jersey) :1973 Great Eastern pumper (1250/500) (Ex Engine 1) (Ex Paramus Fire Department, Weehawken Fire Department) 'Alarms' 'Station Map' 'External Links' *North Hudson Regional Fire and Rescue *North Hudson Firefighters Association *North Hudson Fire Officers Association Category:Hudson County Category:New Jersey departments operating Grumman apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Departments operating MetalCraft Marine apparatus Category:Departments operating Rescue 1 apparatus Category:Departments operating LDV Specialty apparatus